


kamara

by coffeelatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Childhood Friends, Other, Science Experiments, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelatte/pseuds/coffeelatte
Summary: Levi and Hange were childhood friends who developed feelings for each other. Whenever they're together, Hange carries a camera with them... but why?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	kamara

"Leviiii" Hange called Levi as they were walking towards their so-called experimentation room located in the fields of their village. "Walk a little bit faster!"

"Tsk. Why are you in a hurry Hange?" Levi asked as he tries to fasten his pace.

"Nothing. I just want to be with you there now." Hange smiled with a hint of sadness, Levi saw that but he shrugged his thoughts.

"I am with you here right now. Is the place really important when the one that you want to be with is here right beside you?" Levi asked. He doesn't know where he got those words especially that they're only 15, they're still young.

Hange then laughed at Levi's remark. "Of course the place doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Hange paused on their track, they then faced Levi and said, "But expero is a special place for the both of us right? That's where we always felt home ... with each other around."

Hange saw Levi blushed. They laughed it off and continued going to expero — their own little home.

Before they even reached expero, they decided to lay down to the grass since they were tired and the weather feels nice. Hange then brought out the camera from their pocket and captured Levi with his eyes closed and both arms on his head.

Another memory to keep. Another memory I wish I wouldn't forget.

They stayed there until they were satisfied and on their way home, Levi asked a question Hange wouldn't want to answer.

"Why do you always have your camera with you?"

Hange smiled bitterly but not enough for Levi to see it. They don’t want to worry Levi, that’s the least thing they wanna do. “For capturing our products, they’re precious memories to me.”

“Only the products?”

“Hmm… do you want me to take a pic of you too?” Hange laughed. It was obvious that they were teasing Levi but little did Hange knows, the latter has a crush on them. Hange has no idea how much their words affects Levi. 

Levi calmed his heart down before answering with a smirk plastered on his face. “If I said I want it then will you capture me too?”

Hange was flustered so they ran ahead towards their home, leaving Levi behind. But before they could even enter their house, Hange shouted, “I would love to capture every part of you, Levi.” They smiled genuinely and finally entered their house.

On the other hand, Levi cannot move from where he’s standing because of Hange’s reply. Yup, they have that effect on him.

As the night’s getting darker, the both of them has been thinking of what they feel for each other. Thinking if what they feel was just purely attraction, infatuation or was it already enough to be called love? But among themselves, they know that they wouldn’t want to lose each other, not now, not ever. That’s why as early as now, they are having their own feelings cleared. Feelings that Levi wishes to be reciprocated and feelings that Hange hoped would disappear.

Time passes by quickly, they’re now 21 years old. They’ve been together since they were 5. At first, it didn’t really work out well since Levi was a snob, not only to Hange but to everyone. That time, Levi was still what they call an outcast, he was from another village and he only had two friends there and sadly, he cannot bring them to the village where Hange lives since those two has their own families. Levi didn’t know how to make friends but he doesn’t look sad not having one either, because for him, Isabel and Furlan was more than enough.

Until one day, Hange, the sunshine of the village decided to befriend him. He didn’t know what to do since that was the first time a person has ever reached out to him. He’s not a picky person but he’s not as carefree as Hange too. At first, he didn’t really accept Hange’s invitation to be their friend because he was afraid that he’ll lose Hange like how he lost his mom, but Hange didn’t give up and continued to follow him everyday until one day, Levi didn’t notice but he was already having fun with Hange’s company. From then on, they were always together and Hange assured Levi that they wouldn’t leave his side. True to their words, it’s been 16 years since they were together. 

“Hange aren’t you tired of making all these experiments? Nothing seems to be working out well.” Levi said as Hange captures another failed attempt. 

“It doesn’t really matter if nothing here seems to be a success. The only thing that matters to me is the feeling while we do these things.” 

“You’re really happy while doing this?”

“Yup.” Hange paused from taking pictures and smiled at Levi, “It’s because I’m with you.” Hange said then continued to take pictures again.

“I’m also happy that I got to do all of this with you..” Levi said. “I hope we can do more of this together in the future….” He whispered just enough for him to hear but not enough for Hange to hear.

Levi smiled bitterly because up until now, he cannot admit to Hange what he truly feels about them. Levi is scared that the moment he’ll say those words, he’ll lose both his lover and his best friend.

Cowardice. That’s the proper word to describe what Levi feels right now. He’s not denying that he’s being a coward for being afraid, and for thinking that Hange will end their friendship because of what he feels about them. But you couldn’t blame him for what he feels. He’s already lost loved ones – his mother, and his two friends way back then. He doesn’t want to lose Hange too. 

On the other hand, Hange was so happy that they got to spent 21 years with Levi. Their only regret right now is having feelings for him when they know they shouldn’t. Nonetheless, Hange’s really glad that they made someone feel like home, they’re glad that they managed to become a sunshine to everyone. In those 21 years of their life, they never expected that there would be a time wherein they wish to have a normal life like the others.

“Uncle,” Hange called their uncle. “Today’s the day right?”

Hange’s uncle nodded. Tears flowing in his eyes. “They’re there Hange. Are you sure with this?”

Hange smiled bitterly. In all honesty, they aren’t ready yet, they are still hoping that they could extend, that they could spend the rest of their life with their friends and with Levi, the only guy they have ever loved. 

But Hange’s aware that there’s no such thing as extension. The only thing they can do right now is to accept their fate. 

“I’ll go now uncle. Thank you so much for everything.”

Hange then walked towards expero – alone. They cannot bring themselves to bring Levi with them. 

Little did Hange know, Levi saw them walking towards expero and that’s where Levi decided to follow them, thinking that they must’ve forgotten to message him to go to expero today. 

Hange smiled bitterly as they look at the place that was called their home. “You were a great memory.” They remarked and then went inside – to expero’s secret basement to be exact. 

Levi doesn’t know about this basement, that was why he was shocked to see Hange open a door towards the basement. He’s wondering why he doesn’t know about it, why did Hange keep the basement from him.

Levi followed Hange silently, he now feels that Hange’s keeping something from him – no, Hange was always keeping something – about the camera and about their left eye.  
Levi doesn’t really want to invade Hange’s privacy but he feels that there is something wrong this time. He’s hoping he’s wrong though.

As Levi enters the basement, the first thing he saw was containers, containers that’d be enough to shelter one person. As he walks inside, he heard voices, not only one voice but at least two to three. He decided to see who are they and what are they doing with Hange but what he saw was something … he regretted instantly.

Hange sitting on a chair with their left eye and upper body uncovered… or rather, he saw a different version of Hange… a Hange with an eye and a body of a robot.  
They both didn’t know what do or what to say. They were just staring at each other’s eyes until a tear dropped on Hange’s right eye. 

“Le-levi” Hange called with their distorted voice. 

Levi slowly walked towards Hange and held their face. “W-why?” He asked wanting to know what happened to Hange in the past. 

**the next parts would be hange’s backstory**

Hange is a kid of two scientists. Their parents were really grateful when they received the news that Hange’s mother is bearing a child. It was an answered prayer, they say. During the days of Hange’s mother pregnancy, Hange’s father did his best to take of both his wife, the child she’s bearing and his experiments about cyborg. 

They were living happily, just with each other in the fields and their beloved expero. It was their home because that’s the place where they first met each other, as rivals at first. It was the cliché story about enemies to lovers but that’s not where their story ended.

Many were jealous of the advanced technology they were doing. They were jealous because not everyone can do the things they did. And that’s why one night, on Hange’s mother 8th month of pregnancy, some men attacked their house with an intent of killing every family member – including the child (Hange) and stealing the papers and materials they made for the cyborg. They had the upperhand, Hange’s father protected his wife and their child until the men went away with the experiments they successfully made. 

Since their home was away from the others, no one has come to help them even if Hange’s mother was already screaming for help because Hange is now coming out, without the help of doctor, Hange’s parents let them out but after one cry, Hange’s heartbeat suddenly stopped beating. 

Hange’s parents know by then that both of them wouldn’t last. That’s why with all their strength they stood up and did something for Hange thinking that it’s okay for them not to live but at least let their child experience living and see the beauty of the world. 

The scientists that they were, with uncertain possibilities, they tried to make their child a cyborg for them to live at least for a short year. They replace their heart and upper body with the robot-like materials and their left eye with a censor.

**end of hange's backstory**

“That was why when Hange turned seven, their left eye has shown it’s true form. Due to lack of technologies present in the past, Hange’s form is starting to rot… they cannot support them any longer.” One of the scientists said.

Levi looked at the scientist, refusing to believe what he has heard. “No, that’s not true. Hange said they would stay by my side, they said they won’t leave me alone. They… they…” Levi cannot continue because there’s a part of him who’s accepting Hange’s fate. He’s also crying now while he bowed his head.

“Le-levi,” Hange called once again. They held Levi’s chin to make the latter look at them.

“I … you … home…” Hange said with their distorted voice while tears keep flowing down from their right eyes.

Levi then held Hange’s face softly and said, “Hmm, you’re my home. You’ll go home after this, okay?” Levi softly said, not minding the tears that keeps flowing down his cheeks.  
Hange just nodded and smiled. That was Levi’s cue to leave, that’s what he thinks. “See you later, Hange.” He said as he kissed Hange’s forehead and left the basement.

That was the end for them. Levi regrets how their love story haven’t started yet but it has already come to an end.

***

March 19, 2021.

Levi sighed as he remembered what day is it today. He got up from his seat and went to the nearest flower shop. He bought sunflowers as it was their favorite flower in the field. He then continued to walk towards the place that holds a special place in his heart. 

The place that they called their home. It was a bittersweet memory for him.

He smiled bitterly as he placed the sunflower beneath the tree just outside expero. He sat on the grass and talked like they were still here by his side. “Oi Hange, it’s been 3 years since that day. Up until now, I’m still hoping that you’re alive and doing well.” Levi paused as he looked at the sky. 

“Look Hange, the sun is shining brightly. Is that your way of saying that you are still with me, my sunshine?” 

Levi was interrupted by the sound of door opening. He looked at it and someone just came out of expero. Levi’s jaw dropped when he realized who it was… 

“Oh? Hi… wait, you are familiar!” They said and paused for a minute to think who Levi was. When they finally got it, they looked at Levi once again and smiled.  
“You! You are the guy on my camera. I don’t know you but I do remember owning that camera.” Hange laughed. 

It was a pleasant sound to Levi’s ears. He still cannot believe that they’re here. The love of his life is here… but they cannot remember, that’s understandable because maybe they changed the machine and everything. And Hange knows that from the start that was why they always carry a camera with them.

Levi smiled with a hint of happiness and sadness. “My name is Levi.” He said as he stood up to face them.

“Aha! What a great name you have!”

“My name … it’s Android 114.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i actually wrote this because i cannot get it out of my head. if you see an error please don't hesitate to hit me up through my twitter account (@/ranphoes). thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!


End file.
